USF (United Spectrum Federation)
The USF (United Spectrum Federation) is a government and nation created by the leaders of the Bird Rebellion of the Angry Birds(by Rovio) against the Bearlandic Empire, the dominant goverment of that time period. It is controlled by the Prime Minister of the SEC High Command Council, who is aided by his council members when he creates laws. Perhaps the ''espirit de corps ''of the USF represents a stand against tyranny and opression. History The USF was formed by the leaders of the Bird Rebellion against the Bearlandic Empire. For a long time the Angry Bird Plushes had served as the loyal soldiers of the Old Bearlandic Empire, fighting barbarians on it's frontiers. However during the time of the reign of Dark Fur III, discontent grew because of the emperor's cruel One World Order and the Massacre of Bearland Minor. Eventually, entire divisions began to withdraw from the Empire, such as the 73rd Division, the first one. The rebellious divisions went across the galaxy. Dark Fur offered them custody on Mano, but they all knew he was plotting to destroy them. They would not be duped that easily. Furious, Dark Fur allowed his loyal Angry Birds to stay, but it was a mistake when he ordered them to fight the rebels, setting kinsman against kinsman. Again angry that they would not fight, Dark Fur ordered his Bear Generals to kill all Angry Birds, whether loyal or not. But for the surviving Angry Birds, this was the last straw. Dark Fur lost nearly his entire army overnight. The rebellious divisions eventually formed a goverment structure. They created Spectrum Elite Command (SEC) and the SEC High Command Council and the office of Prime Minister. They also continued to fight against the dwindling Bearlandic Empire and it's Reorganized Army (RBV), which became the SBU ,or the Bearish Union. Military Military Factions: *SEC (Spectrum Elite Command). The Colonel in charge of this department answers directly to the SEC High Command Council. This department commands the CMS and SFU Units, but does not do much real fighting. It has only two respective Air Squadrons that answer directly to the Colonel. *CMS (Captain's Military Squadron). Composed of elite soldiers with color based codenames such as Red, Yellow, White, and Black. *SFU (Spectrum Field Units) These are elite soldiers that are commanded by members of CMS. They sometimes work with the SCA Units as friendly rivals. *RMD (Red Military Division). An entire division made up of Red Birds. *SCA (Spectrum Central Army) This is the main army of the USF. *SIM (Spectrum Internal Militia) These are elite guards and internal troops of the USF *BIRD (Bureau of Intelligence and Regimental Directorate), the elite special operations and espionage unit of the USF, brother to the SEC. Uniform of the Military The Uniforms worn by the SCA, SFU, and RMD are different from those worn by the Angry Bird Troops during the early reign of Dark Fur. Green-brown camoflauge is put onto the helmets. However, the original snowsoldier template used by the Empire, both commander and infantry, was liked by the SEC, so it was kept and used as a military uniform. Walker Use During the time when the Angry Bird Plushes served the Bearlandic Empire, three classes of Megawalker and one class of normal Walker were developed. The three classes developed by the Empire were the ST-class (stable terrain), the extinct UT-class (underwater terrain), used most notably in the Vhalland War, and the NST-class (not stable terrain). The one class of normal waler was the ULT-class (unlimited terrain). Government Gallery Back.jpg|The back side of an ST-class walker Photo on 2014-02-18 at 08.49.jpg|SCA Snowsoldier units, left to right: Commander and Infantry Wiki-background|The members of the Imperial Knights Photo on 2014-02-18 at 08.21.jpg|Three RMD soldiers from left to right: Infantry, Vehicle Operator, Commander Right.jpg|The Right side of an ST-class walker|link=Megawalkers Right.jpg|The Right side of an ST-class walker|link=Megawalkers Category:Groups Category:Nations